new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/DreamWorks Classics
DreamWorks Classics '''(formerly known as '''DreamWorks Classic Entertainment until 2006)' '''is a division of DreamWorks Studios founded in January 1, 1997 which holds of the collection library of cartoons, film and television works produced by DreamWorks Pictures pre-December 1996. TBD. In 2012, DreamWorks acquired Classic Media to its DreamWorks Classics library. History In October 12, 1994, DreamWorks' then-founder Dora E. Wilson left her studio to retire after sold it to Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg and David Geffen for $100 million. The acquisition was completed on January 1, 1997, where Spielberg, Katzenberg and Geffen formed a new division for DreamWorks Studios which holds the collection of pre-December 1996 film and television libaray produced by the studio and named it DreamWorks Classic Entertainment. However, some of the projects that are sold from DreamWorks such as TBD. TBD TBD Classic Media In 2012, DreamWorks acquired '''Classic Media', a company founded in 2000 by Eric Ellenbogen and John Engelman. The studio's library consists of acquired intellectual property catalogs and character brands as well as the licensing rights for various third-party properties, from its then-owner, Boomerang Media for for $155 million and added to DreamWorks Classics portfolio, along with the Felix the Cat brand, which acquired on June 18, 2014. On April 28, 2016, NBCUniversal announced it would be acquiring DreamWorks Studios for $3.8 billion. The acquisition was completed on August 22. Library * DreamWorks pre-December 1996 film, television and animation library ** DreamWorks animation library *** Classic Dreamtoons cartoons *** Other DreamWorks classic cartoon shorts (except the 1934-1947 advertisement cartoons and the Captain America short series) *** DreamWorks pre-1996 animated films and featurettes (with some exceptions) ** DreamWorks live-action works *** DreamWorks live-action shorts from 1949 to 1977 *** DreamWorks pre-1996 live-action feature films ** TBA * Licensing/ownership rights to The Smurfs and Johan and Peewit (since 2006) * International licensing rights to Monica's Gang (since 2010) * Classic Media libraries and catalogs (since 2012) ** UPA catalog *** The Roy Rogers Show *** Permanent rights to the Japanese/English versions of 10 Godzilla films under license from Toho **** Godzilla, Godzilla Raids Again, Godzilla, King of the Monsters!, Rodan, Mothra vs. Godzilla, Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster, Invasion of Astro-Monster, War of the Gargantuas, All Monsters Attack, and Terror of Mechagodzilla ** Harvey Entertainment catalog *** The October 1950-March 1962 Famous Studios/Paramount Cartoon Studios library (excluding Popeye the Sailor shorts) ** Golden Books/Gold Key Comics catalog *** Broadway Video family entertainment catalog (Lassie, the Lone Ranger, Sergeant Preston of the Yukon) **** Total Television library **** Pre-1974 Rankin/Bass Productions library (excluding most theatrical films, owned by StudioCanal) ***** Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town, and Here Comes Peter Cottontail **** Pre-1976 Tomorrow Entertainment library **** Alan Enterprises library ***** Several films distributed by the Walter Reade Organization/Continental Distributing ***** Trans-Lux Television library *** Shari Lewis Enterprises catalog (some programs co-owned with the Peter Rodgers Organization) ** Theodore Tugboat ** Roger Ramjet ** Big Idea Entertainment catalog ** Entertainment Rights catalog *** Carrington Productions International *** Link Entertainment catalog **** Maddocks Animation **** Queensgate Productions **** Woodland Animations *** Little Entertainment Co. *** Filmation catalog (excluding most properties owned by other companies and licensed to Filmation) *** Tell-Tale Productions catalog ** Jay Ward Productions catalog ** The Noddy, Olivia, Felix the Cat and Where's Waldo? brands ** Licensing rights to Voltron ** Licensing rights to the Tribune Content Agency catalog *Works by Don Bluth (with some exceptions) (since 2017) **''Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' **Animated films (except with Thumbelina, A Troll in Central Park, Anastasia, Bartok the Magnificent and Titan A.E.) ***''An American Tail and ''The Land Before Time franchises (transferred from Universal Pictures) ***''The Secret of NIMH'', Rock-A-Doodle and The Pebble and the Penguin (acquired from MGM) **''Dragon's Lair series and ''Space Ace